


i love you wherever | a percabeth oneshot

by eszuken



Series: percabeth oneshots!! [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crying, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Homesickness, I'm Bad At Tagging, Living Together, oneshots, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eszuken/pseuds/eszuken
Summary: “yes. that’s it. stupid right? i feel like a six year old at overnight summer camp.”“well annabeth,” percy said seriously. “does our apartment and new york not feel like home?”-in which annabeth is homesick
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: percabeth oneshots!! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110911
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	i love you wherever | a percabeth oneshot

annabeth opened the door to her and percy’s apartment, coming home from an excruciating day at work.

usually, walking into her apartment would make her happy. the designs she carefully thought out for the place, while percy approved him opinions on some things, came to life and it made her happy to see that they had a balanced home and relationship together. 

but, today everything seemed blurry and gray. she couldn’t see the green of the many plants her and percy tended to everyday. she couldn’t smell the diffuser that was always by the doorway, or the candles that lit up their home along with the city lights.

today she was more upset, stuck, and frustrated than she had ever been. annabeth had even contemplated coming home that night, she was just too much of a mess to face percy.

annabeth slammed the door and shrugged off her coat. she kicked off her shoes and hung up her tote bag with her coat on the clothing rack by the entry way.

she wondered what percy was doing. probably missing her, to be honest. he got home from work earlier than she did 95% of the time. so she always came home to the warm open arms of her boyfriend.

she sulked into the kitchen where percy sat eating the rest of his salad. annabeth tried her best not to show that she had been crying on the train back home, but it was obvious. her eyes were red and her hair was all over the place more than usual from how many times she had frustratedly ran her hands through it, or scratched her head.

percy looked up from his food as she treaded in. “hey annie!” he instantly smiled. “how was your day?”

annabeth wanted to smile back because of how enthusiastic he was just to see her. so eager to hear about her day. she wanted to kiss him and hug him and cuddle with him, but her anger was just too much. “it was fine.”

percy put his plate and fork in the dishwasher. “you okay?” he asked chewing the last bits of his salad.

“don’t talk with your mouth full.”

percy froze, half bent down putting his fork in the dishwasher. he dropped it in and slowly stood back up, swallowing his salad. “i’m sorry.”

“yeah.” annabeth shrugged. she felt guilty. he didn’t even do anything wrong.

“well, your dinner is in the microwave.. if you’re hungry.” he said cautiously.

annabeth stood up, ready to get away from him and calm down before she started something unnecessary. 

“and annabeth,” percy stopped her. she turned around. “if you want to talk i’m here.”

annabeth just stared at him. though she had no thoughts in her mind. then she turned around and walked down the hallway and into their bedroom, shutting the door.

annabeth sat up in a cold sweat. the room was dark and she couldn’t see anything but the glow of the clock on the bedside table. 11:47 pm, it read.

annabeth turned on the lamp, still in a daze. she shrugged off her work clothes that she had fallen asleep in, and threw on blue sweatpants and a darker blue crop top. she pulled on fluffy socks, making herself more comfortable, and also pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

annabeth sat on the edge of the bed wondering what to do. she didn’t know how to apologize to percy, and she felt childish and stupid that she took her anger out on him. 

she opened the door quietly and stepped down the hallway and into the joined kitchen living room area. percy sat in front of the glow of the tv, watching a documentary.

he looked so cute and peaceful with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, his glasses on, and a glass of milk in his hands.

“percy.” annabeth whispered. she stopped beside the couch.

he turned to look at her, and gave a small smile. “hey. i was just about to wake you actually, you haven’t eaten dinner.”

“why didn’t you wake me before?” 

percy paused the show and got up walking into the kitchen. annabeth followed. “you looked like you needed the sleep. it was only a little over two hours anyway, though i hope you will still be able to sleep tonight.”

annabeth nodded, unsure of what to say. here percy was, caring for her like nothing happened, like she hadn’t snapped at him and completely walked away. how could she make it up to him?

percy turned pulled a plate full of food from the fridge and put it in the microwave.

“sit,” he gestured to their circle dining room table. “i want to talk to you.”

annabeth sat, looking at her nails. 

“what’s going on, annie?” percy whispered. he sounded so concerned, so worried. annabeth wondered if he thought she was mad at him.

tears welled in her eyes and dropped down on the table. she looked up and percy and shrugged.

“is it me?” he tried.

annabeth shook her head. “is it.. us?”

she shook her again again. percy tried again. “is it work?”

annabeth shrugged. 

“is it, i dont know, everything?”

more tears fell from annabeth’s eyes as she nodded. percy sighed and relaxed his shoulders. “it’s going to be alright, annabeth.”

the microwave beeped and percy stood up. he took the plate out and pulled out salad from the fridge also dishing onto her plate. he brought her a cup of water too, and sat down again.

“i don’t know,” he started. “i kind of noticed this past week you’ve been quieter but.. today was different you know? you definitely do. you looked so lost, annabeth.”

she wiped the tears with her hands and wrists. “i’m sorry.” she choked out.

“for what? i don’t want to pressure you, but whenever you’re ready, please talk to me. and if you feel like you can’t, i hope you can at least tell me how i can work to fix that.”

“no i can always talk to you. don’t ever doubt that. i just-“ annabeth let out a quiet sob. “i want to go home.” 

percy was quiet as he glanced around the room like he was looking for someone to help him. “like... san fran?”

annabeth nodded. “i miss my dad. and piper. and everyone in new rome.”

percy nodded and pushed her plate to her more. “please eat. and, is that it? you’re homesick?”

“yes. that’s it. stupid right? i feel like a six year old at overnight summer camp.” 

“well annabeth,” percy said seriously. “does our apartment or new york not feel like home?”

annabeth stopped chewing. how could he ask that? of course this place feels like home. new york will always be home to her. after running away she never thought she could have a life or comfort in california again, but annabeth had built that up again. but her life was in new york. it wasn’t only percy that was her home, but it was her work and camp half blood and also this home her and percy have together. percy was top of the list though. percy was her home.

“what?” she said. “of course it does, percy. being here with you is everything. i’m sorry if you ever doubted my love for you.”

percy seemed to relax. “you know, new rome will always be there to welcome you home. you have to remember that when you start to miss it, because we all do.”

“i just- i just feel stupid. like, how could i miss something i ran away from? how could i have all of this in this beautiful city, a wonderful boyfriend, my dream job, a beautiful big apartment, and not be thankful for it? how could i want to go back to what broke me?”

percy held her hand lightly across the table. “annabeth. you grew up there, no matter how sucky your home may have been, you will always miss it. it’s where you grew up, and learned a lot of things good or bad. everytime i was away in boarding school i longed to go back home, even though i knew smelly gabe would be there to torment me. but my mom, and her cookies-“ annabeth let out a small laugh, “made me want to go home no matter what.

“it’s okay to miss home, and just know that wherever you are there’s always something there for you to miss.” 

annabeth sat there, unknowing of what to say. the last of her tears streamed fown her face. “i want to go back, but i dont want you to think i don’t want to be here.”

“when will you get it into your head, annie?” percy said softly. “i love you wherever you are in the world. and if you don’t want to go back for a few weeks alone, i’ll come with you.”

“really?” annabeth breathed.

percy’s eyes sparkled. “uh duh.”

**Author's Note:**

> cuties asf


End file.
